A Kiss Never Forgotten
by Weapons Mistress2
Summary: Tenten forgets her childhood but starts a new life in Konoha. 10 years pass since she forgot and Genma thinks it's time she finds out. When her cousin who she thought was dead comes to bring her back, will she go with him or stay with the one she loves?
1. Prologue: Memories Forgotten

A Kiss Never Forgotten

Okay people. This is my first fanfic so please be nice about it. It's a TenShino fanfic. I was reading NejiTen but got a little tired of the couple so I looked at some others until I found TenShino but there's not enough of them so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto?

Prologue: Memories Forgotten

A little girl sat horrified by the site of her parents fighting to keep her safe. Enemy shinobi were coming at them from every angle possible. She sat eyes wide and filled with fear. She wanted to run but didn't want to leave behind her only relatives left.

She watched as her parents fight back to back. She quickly noticed something dark coming towards her. She instantly became terrified hoping that it was an ally shinobi come to help her and her parents. She looked at him and only saw a man with a high collar coat and wore sunglasses. He reached down to her offering her his hand to help her up.

"Don't worry," said the strange man "I'll take you someplace safe. I'm on your side." The girl then felt a little safer and relaxed some, but she didn't take his hand. What if it was a trap? What if he was the enemy just saying that he was an ally? She thought this over in her head until she felt someone hit the back of her neck and then everything went black.

OoOoO

The girl woke up lying in a bed. _Where am I?_ the little girl thought. The room was small but not to small. It had white walls and grey carpeting. There was a nightstand next to the bed where she found a glass of water. She reached for the glass in hopes that it was for her and took a sip. She looked around the room and studied its layout.

She looked over to the door and saw a small boy that appeared close to her age, perhaps a year younger. He had short dark hair and hazel eyes. He gasped once he found out that she noticed him and quickly ran away.

She looked down and took off the sheets and saw that she was in a nightgown. It was pink and had a Chinese style to it. As she wondered who changed her she blushed a little. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She pulled the drawer to the nightstand and found her clothes neatly folded in it. She took them out and quickly changed.

Just as she finished a tall somewhat plump woman came in. She had short black hair and hazel eyes. She looked like she had a snobby attitude as well.

"Oh, good, you're up _and_ dressed. You should learn to wake up earlier. A young lady as yourself should never be late. The Hokage wishes to speak to you. Come with me," said the woman. The girl followed the woman out of the room. The hallway they walked down was long and was empty. Doors lined the hallway as they walked down it. No pictures were found on the walls, in fact, there were no decorations in the house as they walked to the front door.

"Put these on," said the large woman as she handed the girl some flat shoes. She quckly put them on as she noticed that the woman was becoming impatient with her.

They walked out of the house and out into the street. The girl looked around and her eyes widened as she saw the house that she came out of. It was _huge_! Her jaw dropped and stared at the house until she ran into something and fell down.

"Ow!" she yelled as she held her head in pain.

"Sorry!" said a boy with blonde hair. He had three lines on each cheek and had blue eyes. He helped her up and had a large grin on his face. "I don't think I've seen you here before. What's your name?" he asked.

The girl thought about her name but for some reason she couldn't remember it. "I don't know," she replied.

"How can you not know your name?" he asked.

"Well, I don't even know where I am."

"What?! You're in Konoha and you're looking at the next Hokage! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted the boy.

"It's very nice to meet you Naruto-san, but I have to go now and meet the present Hokage. I hope we can become friends," said the girl as she ran to catch up with the large woman who didn't notice that the little girl was left behind.

As they walked down the long road, the little girl noticed eyes watching her.

"Look it's that girl. I heard that her whole clan was killed," the little girl over heard on of the women of the village whisper to her friend.

"I know. I heard that she was brought here by-" she heard the other woman whisper back but was cut off was she walked further way from them. She became uncomfortable as she noticed more eyes stare at her and more whispers.

She walked closer to the woman and reached for her hand.

"Do not be scared. Ignore these people and just keep walking. They are the ones who are being rude talking behind someone's back," replied the woman.

OoOoO

Once they got to the Hokage's office the woman knelt down to the girl's level. She straightened the girl hair and smoothed out the ruffles in her clothes.

"Now, you are to act polite when you are in the presence of the Hokage. Never speak rudly. Act your best and you will be fine," Said the woman as she finished straightening out the ruffles.

The woman opened the door and signaled for the little girl to go in first.

"Ah, there you are," said an elderly looking man "I've been expecting you. Thank you for bringing the little one here. You may leave now, I will take care of everything from here,"

"Very well, Hokage-sama," said the large woman and left closing the doors behind her.

"Please sit down little one," Said the Hokage as he pointed out a chair in front of his desk. The little girl walked over and sat down in the chair. "So, my dear, what is your name?"

"I…I don't know," she replied nervously.

"Oh? Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked but the little girl only shook her head no. "Well then that's a problem. You were brought here by a clan. You were part of a clan that is no more," he explained to her.

The little girl sat in the chair and looked down at her hands. She was unsure of how to react to this. She didn't know anyone who was related to her so why should she care.

"I see. You don't remember anything do you little one?" She shook her head no again. "Well then, you can start a new life here in Konoha. You can live in an apartment. I will make sure that there is someone to take care of you there. As for your name…" he sat as he thought of one. He studied the girl and what she was wearing. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt and navy blue shorts. "How about Tenten?" he asked as he gave her a smile.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile back and shook her head yes.

"Okay then Tenten, I'll get someone to take you home and someone will be there to take care of you shortly after. Okay?"

"Okay!" She said. Forgetting what the large woman had told her to be polite she jump from her chair and ran over to the Hokage and hugged him. He hugged her back.

An escort shortly arrived and took Tenten to her new home. It wasn't far from the large house that she woke up from. It was on the second floor. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The apartment was filled with furniture and was neatly decorated.

Tenten walked around the apartment and chose a room for herself. As she looked at the room it looked as if they knew she was going to stay there. The room was decorated with pink walls that had kunai, senbons, and shuriken painted on it. The bed had green sheets and a pink pillow. Next to the bed there was a nightstand and to the left of the room were a dresser and a desk. She walked into the room and lied on the bed.

She lied on the bed until she heard someone enter the house. She got up and slowly walked to the living room. Once she entered she saw a tall man that had a senbon in his mouth.

"You must be Tenten," He said as he gave her a smile "My name's Genma and I'll be taking care of you!"

**Yays! the first chapter is up! Thanks everyone for reading! R&R please so that I can know what you guys think of it so far. All flames are ignored!**


	2. New Life

Yay! Another chapter up! Ok, so it's 2:30 in the morning on New Year's Day and my rents and I just finished watching 1408. It was a very interesting and somewhat confusing movie but in the end I got it. But now I don't want to go to sleep so I just decided to write another chapter. It's sort of long, I know, but I can't control how much detail gets put in. I tend to over flow with detail sometimes and it's really hard for me to decide where to stop. So anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I seriously do NOT own Naruto, except for Jomei. You'll find out about him later on. I think he'll get mention twice.

Chapter 2: New Life

Ten years have passed since Tenten started her new life in Konoha. She became the town's weapons mistress and made a lot of new friends. She was now a Chuunin with her teammates and friends Lee and Neji. Her sensei was Gai who was overly obsessed with youth along with lee. She didn't know how she got through the day with all of the sunset scenes and youth lectures.

She always began her days getting up at five in the mourning, taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing her hair and putting it up in two buns, eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, and then leaving to train with Neji and Lee.

Over the years Tenten had formed a small crush on Neji, but she knew that he would never give her a chance. He always saw her as a weak kunoichi. Secretly she would go to the training grounds at night and do some extra training to get a little stronger so that on day she could prove that she was worthy enough to be with Neji.

After completing the Chuunin exam and passing, she realized that she shouldn't dedicate herself to one guy. She decided to live her own life and just be herself. Neji noticed that she had stopped trying to get his attention and sort of missed it. He started to let her win a few times but failed. She noticed him holding back and stopped training to scold him for think that she was weak. Then she would walk off and head home.

"For Kami's sake! That Hyuuga bastard pisses me off!!!" yelled the young Kunoichi.

"Again?" asked Genma who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Argh! I can't stand him! I'm gonna clean up and go out for a while."

"Okay."

"You could at least act like you care."

"Oh, sorry, my show's on."

"Is it Lets Piss the Crap Out of Tenten Day today or what?" yelled Tenten as she stormed down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower.

She took a shower and changed into a clean pair of clothes. She put on a black Chinese style shirt with black capris and black flat shoes. She put her hair in simple buns and put her forehead protector on.

She walked outside and took a deep breath of clean air and exhaled. She loved to smell clean air after taking a fresh shower. She walked down the path to the little forest that she liked to walk around or take a nap in.

As she walked towards the forest she passed by the house that she, as a little girl, came out of. She stopped and admired the architecture of the house. It was huge like it could fit a whole clan inside, which she was certain that it was. Oh, how she wished she could live in a house like that and have a clan of her own.

She always wondered if she even came from a clan. She always felt out of place seeing how most of her friends were part of a clan. She sighed at the thought.

She continued on her walk towards the forest. Once she got there she walked to her favorite tree and hopped onto a branch that was big enough to hold two. She sat and leaned against the trunk. She slowly started to close her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_A little girl sat alone in darkness. She was crying and had her head resting on her knees._

"_What's the matter?" said a voice. The little girl looked up to see a small boy with dark hair and hazel eyes._

"_I don't know where I belong. I don't have a clan and people think I'm weak. I'm useless," replied the girl._

"_You're not useless. You wouldn't be in this world if you were useless. Come on. Let's go have fun together, Tenten," said the little boy as he held out his hand to help her up. She accepted the hand and stood up._

"_What's your name?" Tenten asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_My name's-" _

"Hey,"

"Wha?" Tenten groaned as she slowly woke up from her dream.

"You should get home. It's getting late," said a boy who wore sunglasses and had a high collar coat. He had dark hair but she couldn't see his eyes. Oddly enough, he almost looked like the boy from her dream. Note: _ALMOST._

"Oh, Shino-san! I fell asleep, I guess I lost track of time," said Tenten as she got up.

"Hn," was all he replied.

"Well, I better get going. See ya around," Said Tenten as she jumped down from branch to branch. Shino watched as she ran home. He thought about ten years ago when he first saw her. Now he sees her practically every day as she stops in front of his house and stares at it. He always wonders if she notices him watching her. Oh well. Now he can just relax and think his thoughts over.

OoOoO

"Hey Genma! Sorry I'm late!" said Tenten as she walked through the door. Genma was inn the kitchen cooking grilled cheese for dinner.

"Oh hey Tenten. How was your extremely long walk?"

"Relaxing. Hey Genma?"

"What is it?"

"D…do you know anything about my clan? Like where I came from?" Genma stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at her.

"Where'd you get that idea?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it today and just sort of wondered. I was kinda hoping that you might know something. You don't have to answer. It was a silly question," she said as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen where she sat down at the table. Genma turned around and continued cooking. He served the grilled cheese sandwiches on a platter and took out two dishes. He set them on the table and sat down next to her.

"We weren't going to tell you about your clan until you were 18, but I think you're ready to hear," Genma said as he served a sandwich on Tenten's plate. "Before you came to Konoha you were part of the Tenshin clan. You were the heir to that clan, but rival shinobi arrived disguised as guards and brought many to surround the area. Then, one night they attacked killing everyone in the clan. One leaf shinobi happened to be passing by on his way to help guard the Kazekage and noticed your home burning. He saw your parents fighting and noticed you sitting and watching them. He decided to take you away to keep you safe. Just before you passed out, your parents were killed. I guess he hit you a little too hard that you forgot everything about yourself," explained Genma. Tenten sat staring at her sandwich with her eyes wide open. It was all starting to come back to her.

She remembered everything now. She was just tucked in and her parents had just closed the door to her room. She lied in her bed a while before falling asleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a scream which was then cut off. She heard another which was cut off as well. Screams kept being heard and being cut off. She pulled the covers off and quickly got up. She opened her door slowly and looked out of the hallway. She looked to her right, it was all clear. When she looked to her left, her eyes widened as she saw three dead bodies lying on the floor, blood spilling from their bodies. She looked away and started to head down the hallway in the opposite direction of the dead bodies. She slowly walked along the wall as she got closer to the living room. She looked around the corner and saw that it was clear. She looked around for any enemy shinobi that might have been inside but none were found. All of a sudden she saw a figure move across the window in the dining room. She walked into the dining room and looked out of the window. She looked in the direction the figure moved to but didn't see anything. She looked in the direction in which it came from but didn't see anything either.

"Sweety," She turned around to find her mother standing with a sword. All of a sudden she had a bad feeling that something was happening to her dad.

"Come on. Come with mommy. It's not safe here," said her mother. Tenten walked over to her mother and held her hand. They walked through the hallway and once they reached the bodies her mother picked her up and walked over them, making sure not to step on any of them. Tenten looked back to see that it was her aunt and her uncle and in between them was her cousin, Jomei. She started to cry, but her mother kept going. Jomei was like a little brother to her. They always played when she wasn't having classes. Now he was gone. She looked forward and noticed that they were heading for the front door.

Once they stepped out of the large house, they noticed someone coming. It was an enemy shinobi. Her mother put her down and put her behind her. She activated the blood line which made her eyes glow red like blood. She gripped her sword and ran towards the ninja. He got into stance but was too late. Her mother had quickly gotten behind him and beheaded him. Tenten closed her eyes as her mother did this, in fear of puking as she watched the man be beheaded. Her mother ran over to her and picked her up again and started to run.

"Hey there they are! Get them!" Tenten turned her head and saw enemy shinobi running after them.

"Mommy their coming!" she yelled as she watched them gaining on them. Her mother jumped into the trees and started to jump from branch to branch, picking up speed as she went. She noticed that the enemy had not followed them into the trees.

"ARGH!" was what Tenten heard before her mother stopped and turned around. Tenten thought that the scream was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her mother jumped out of the trees and set Tenten down.

"Stay here. If anything happens yell for mommy, okay?" Tenten nodded her head to tell her mother that she understood. She watched her mother run back towards the house. When she was out of sight, Tenten got a sense of insecurity. She knew that her mother had told her to stay put, but she had a feeling that she wasn't safe where she was. She started to walk in the direction her mother ran to. When she got about half way, she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around to see an enemy shinobi.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little girl?" he asked as a smirk creped across his face. Tenten's eyes widened as he lifted up his sword. She suddenly got a strange feeling in her head and her eyes started to hurt. Next thing she knew, she had taken the sword from the man's hands and stabbed him in the heart. She took the sword out and looked at her reflection. She gasped as she saw that her eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but bright red. She dropped the sword and ran in the direction towards her mother. '_What's happening to me?'_ She thought as she ran.

Once she reached her house she looked everywhere for her mother. She walked to the back and saw her mother fighting one shinobi. She gasped when he made eye contact with her. He then reached into his pocket and threw a kunai that had paper attached to it. Her mother turned to see what he threw the kunai at and saw her daughter who had a look of curiosity.

"Get away! Get away from that kunai! Run!" her mother screamed at her. She looked at her mother and back at the kunai. The paper had somehow sparked which gave Tenten a bad feeling. She took her mother's advice and started running away from the kunai. She didn't care which direction she went as long as she was somewhat near her mother. All of a sudden, she heard a loud boom and was pushed down on the ground.

She looked at where she had been standing. The corner of her house was blown to bits. Her mother had killed the shinobi and looked over to her daughter who was now hiding in the trees. Her mother started running towards her until she heard someone coming. She stopped in her tracks and looked to where the person was coming from. It was an enemy shinobi who noticed her and started to run towards her.

Tenten watched as her mother prepared herself. She watched her mother fight the shinobi until she saw another figure coming. It was her father who appeared to have a bleeding arm. He ran towards his wife, but he hadn't known that he lead a whole new group of shinobi to them. She watched as her parents fight and every time they would kill a shinobi she would close her eyes. She watched until tears started to form in her eyes. _'Why is this happening? What did we do to deserve this?'_ she thought. She sat horrified by the site of her parents fighting to keep her safe. Enemy shinobi were coming at them from every angle possible. She sat eyes wide and filled with fear and tears. She wanted to run but didn't want to leave behind her only relatives left.

She watched as her parents fought back to back. She quickly noticed something dark coming towards her. She instantly became terrified hoping that it was an ally shinobi come to help her and her parents. She looked at him and only saw a man with a high collar coat and sunglasses. He reached down to her offering her his hand to help her up.

"Don't worry," said the strange man "I'll take you someplace safe. I'm on your side." The girl then felt a little safer and relaxed some, but she didn't take his hand. What if it was a trap? What if he was the enemy just saying that he was an ally? She thought this over in her head until she felt something hit the back of her neck and then everything went black.

Tenten sat staring at her sandwich which was now getting cold.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Genma asked worriedly as he watched tears form in the young kunoichi's eyes.

"I remember everything now," she responded as she lifted her hands to look at, "I actually killed someone when I was little. And my eyes," she reached up to touch her eye lids, "They were red. I have…I have a blood line."

Genma's eyes widened as he heard her tell him everything that she remembered.

"So they really do have a blood line," said Genma.

"What?"

"Well, we always wondered if your clan had a blood line but we could never know unless you released it. We weren't going to force you to try. We were waiting for you whenever you were ready to use it. But, from what I've heard is that you can't activate it unless you feel that you are in serious danger or when you feel threatened, that's what we found out that some blood lines work that way. We figured that that was how yours worked since you never released it." explained Genma. He sat and stared at the table and thought about what would happen now since he knew she has a blood line.

"Do you know what this means?!" he yelled as he jumped up from his chair.

"No. What?"

"You don't have to be married into a clan anymore!"

"Huh?"

"Since you were part of a clan but they were killed you didn't have a surname anymore. We didn't know if you had a blood line and if you didn't then you would have been married into a clan as a breeding tool. But now that we know that you do have a blood line, you can restore your clan!" yelled Genma as he shook Tenten by the shoulders.

"But wait! How come you didn't know anything about me when I came here but now you do?"

"Well, over the years we found out more about you. We also got a message that your clan had died but we weren't sure if you were part of that clan. But know you won't be used as a breeding tool! I'm so happy for you Tenten!" yelled Genma as he picked her up and hugged her.

"But wouldn't I be married into a clan, just not used as a breeding tool anyway?" asked Tenten.

"Well yeah, but at least you can restore your clan."

"Okay then. Let's eat before the sandwiches become ice cubes," said Tenten trying to change the subject.

After they ate Tenten decided to take a nice short walk before going to bed. Genma tried to talk her out of it saying that it was too dangerous for a young kunoichi to be walking around this late. But, Tenten ignored him and started her evening stroll.

She decided to go to the forest again and walk around. She passed the large house where she first stepped foot in Konoha. She had a lot of memories here and she lived them. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for Konoha. She loved it so much and she had a lot of friends to share all of the memories with. She continued her walk towards the forest.

Once she got there, she walked over to her favorite tree. She looked up and saw a greenish grayish colored cloth hanging over the branch that she likes to sit in. She climbed up and saw Shino fast asleep. She sat herself in front of him and debated if she should wake him up or not. He did wake her up, so it only seems fair. Just when she reached her hand out to shake him, she stopped and came up with a good idea. Everyone in Konoha always wondered what Shino looked like without his shades, and now was her chance to see.

She carefully reached up to take off his shade, being extra careful not to wake him up. She took a hold of the sides of his shades and…

"Don't do that."

"AHHH!" she screamed as she fell backwards, "I'm so, so, so sorry! My curiosity took over me," she apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

"That's ok. I get it a lot."

"Oh, ok. So what are you doing here so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well I just decided to take a walk before going to bed. Just to clear my mind, that's all"

"It's dangerous for a…" she stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"I know. I already had this discussion with Genma. I don't think I need it again from you," she said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You don't seem like yourself today."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed. I just found out more about myself and I'm still getting over the shock, that's all."

"Oh?"

"I found out that I have a blood line. But I can't use it unless I feel threatened or I'm in serious danger. I'm glad actually. Now I won't be married into a clan and used as a breeding tool."

"So you remember your parents?"

"Oh. Yeah. I remember everything now. That night was the most that I remember." She looked down and found an interesting spot on the branch to stare at. "My mother and father were the last people that I remember before coming here. I remember seeing a man that…looked…like…you!" she said as she jumped up and pointed at Shino as she said the last word. "OMIGOSH! Your dad was the one who saved me! So that must mean that that house I came out of is…is your house! Major shock of the century!" Shino slowly moved away from her, scared that she might find out that it was him who was looking into the room. She gasped. _'Crap'_ was all he could think of when heard her gasp. She took him by the collar and said, "Where you that boy who was looking into my room?!?!"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then that means that your eyes are hazel! Am I right?" She yelled moving her face closer to his making him blush.

He sighed, "Yes." That was a mistake to say because she spazzed out at him for why he wore sunglasses when his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. Wait. Did she say beautiful eyes?

"Hellooooo? You still there?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh? I've got to go."

"Oh, changing the subject are we? Fine I'll just go with you."

"Ugh, fine," he said in defeat. They took turns climbing down the tree. He volunteered to go first just in case (wink, wink). He climbed down and got to the ground safely. Next was her turn. She climbed down with grace, though he didn't know how anyone could, she still did. About half way she put her foot on a branch which looked like it was weak. Surely enough, it snapped off and Tenten came falling down. Shino quickly moved and got to were she was falling and put his arms out to catch her. When he caught her he fell backward. When the impact came his shades were knocked off. He started to panic thinking that she would never let him put his glasses back on until they got home. To make matters worse, she was facing him and lying on top of him. Shino tried to hide the blush under is collar. She was starring right in his eyes as looked in hers. He saw I little blush form on her cheeks.

"S-sorry," she said as she got up and handed his glasses back to him hoping that he didn't see her blush.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes," he said trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"I better go now. See you later Shino-san," She said as she got up and ran home before he could say anything. _'Omigosh that was so embarrassing! I was so stupid to put my foot on that branch. Geez! I thought he would never look away!' _She thought as she ran home.

Tenten Walked into her apartment and noticed that Genma wasn't there. She looked in his room but he wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen and found a note.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I was called to meet with Lady Tsunade. I'll be back later. There some spaghetti in the fridge that you can heat up._

_Genma 3_

Tenten always thought that it was weird that he put a heart at the end of his name, but he did love her like a daughter. She walked over to the fridge and, sure enough, there was a plate of spaghetti in it. She took it out, pull the saran wrap off, and put it in the microwave for four minutes. _'I wonder what Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to Genma about. He's probably going to tell her that I have a blood line.' s_he thought as she ate her spaghetti.

After she ate she took a shower and went to bed.

"_Hey, nee-san, look!"_ _said a boy a year younger than what Tenten was. She was five years old and the boy only four years. The two were playing in the courtyard by a little pond. The girl was messing with a frog until she heard her cousin talk to her._

"_What is it, Jomei?"_

"_Look! A flower is blooming!" Jomei said as he pointed to a tiger lily that was growing near a small pond in the garden. They watched it as it slowly bloomed (A/N: Tiger lilies don't bloom that fast. Just bare with me ppl for the sake of the story). They watched as its petals slowly curved backwards._

"_Nee-san, do you think aunty will let me keep this flower?"_

"_We can go ask. Come on," said Tenten as she held out her hand to help her little cousin up. They walked politely through the hallways. As they walked by rooms which were filled with their relatives they heard comments on how cute they looked together in their kimonos. Jomei got a little nervous and walked closer to Tenten and held her hand._

"_It's okay Jomei. There's no need to be nervous. They're giving you compliments," explained Tenten._

"_But they're all staring at me."_

"_Just ignore them and keep walking."_

_When they reached Tenten's mother's office Tenten knocked on the door politely until she heard a 'Come in' from her mother._

"_Wait her Jomei. I'll be right back." Tenten walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Jomei stood in front of the door until his cousin came out. He stared outside the garden and watched as a couple of butterflies chased each other around the flowers. He was startled when he heard the door slid open really fast._

"_Dear, be careful. This house was not made for you to break it." Jomei turned around to see Tenten's mother walking behind Tenten. He quickly bowed at the main branch leader as he was taught to do._

"_Your parents raised you well, Jomei. You will make a very handsome and loyal boy when you grow up," said Tenten's mother._

"_T-thank you Tenshin-sama," replied the little boy._

"_Come on. I believe there is a flower that you wanted."_

"_Y-yes," he said as he followed behind Tenten with her mother behind him._

_When they reached the courtyard Tenten ran to the tiger lily and said, "This is the one that Jomei wants mother!"_

"_Alright then, why don't you go get a flower pot from the supplies room so that Jomei can keep his flower for a long time?"_

"_Okay!" replied a very excited Tenten._

"_Wait nee-san, I'll come with you!" said Jomei until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_I'd like to talk to you Jomei," said the woman._

_Tenten ran down the hall to the supplies room. Once there she opened the door to the room. She loved going in the supplies closet. Inside there were weapons of all sorts including some cleaning supplies that the maids use. Tenten wasn't allowed into the supplies room unless she got permission from her parents. That went for the other children that stayed in the house._

_Tenten spotted a small flower pot that was white and grabbed it. She walked out of the room and shut the door. She decided to walk back with the pot instead of running so that nothing would happen to the pot._

_When Tenten arrived at the courtyard she noticed her mother sitting on the floor with Jomei. Jomei heard Tenten coming and turned around._

"_Guess what nee-san! I'm gonna become big and strong some day!" he said with a huge smile on his face. Tenten gave him a smile back but was confused as to why he said that._

_The three dug up some soil and put it in the pot until about ¼ of the pot was filled. Then, Tenten's mother dug up the flower still attached to its roots and put it in the pot. They then put some more dirt in until the roots weren't noticeable. They patted the dirt down and made it nice and snug._

_Tenten picked up the pot and handed it to Jomei and said, "Let's go find a spot in your room where it will be noticed all the time."_

"_O-okay." The two ran to his room. Once there they walked in and studied the room._

"_Hey Jomei! Where do you look first when you wake up?" asked a curious Tenten._

"_At my clock I guess." Tenten looked around for his clock which was on his nightstand which stood by his bed. She ran over to the nightstand and set the pot by his clock._

"_There! Now you can start your days looking at a pretty flower!" she said as she turned around and gave him a small smile. He looked at her for a second and blushed and gave a smile back._

Tenten woke up starring at her ceiling. She looked over at her clock which read 7:27 A.M. She threw off the sheets and swung her legs over the bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She got up and started to walk out to the kitchen.

"Morning Genma." No reply. "Genma?" Still no reply. "If this is a joke don't even try." She looked around in hopes to see a Genma popping out from behind a counter. No luck. She walked to his bedroom, knocked and when she opened it she saw…

**Sorry everyone but I have to stop here. It's now 3:40 and I'm really tired. Sorry this chapter is really long. I tried my best to keep the minor details out, but I didn't feel right doing that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! All flames are ignored!**

**Jan ne!**


	3. Loneliness

**Konnichiwa minna!!! Alright another chapter up!!! I wasn't getting enough reviews and started to get discouraged, until Mysterious Smiles gave the first review. Thank you so very much. It encouraged me to write another chapter. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Oh! I just wanted you all to know that I might not update as often because school started again and I'm being swamped with homework. Also I have to make up two finals I missed last semester cuz I got sick on the last day of finals, so I ended up staying home. Alright, enough of me rambling on, Let's Get The Show On The Road!!!**

**Dedicated to Mysterious Smiles. Thank you for the nice review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Naruto!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Loneliness**

**Previously: **

"_Morning Genma." No reply. "Genma?" Still no reply. "If this is a joke don't even try." She looked around in hopes to see a Genma popping out from behind a counter. No luck. She walked to his bedroom, knocked and when she opened it she saw…_

She opened it and saw nothing but a bed without sheets, a nightstand, and a dresser. She started to panic when she saw the bed. She walked over to the dresser and stood in front of one of the drawers. She grabbed to handle, took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and opened the drawer. She slowly opened her eyes. Once they were half lidded she quickly shot them open. There was nothing there. Genma's drawers were always full.

She quickly ran to her room, threw on some clothes that were lying around, and put her hair into two messy buns. She sprinted out of her room and left her home without saying goodbye to Genma like she normally did.

She ran down the streets making numerous turns and shortcuts through the maze like village. She knew where she was going to get an explanation for Genma's absence. She just wondered if she would like it or not.

She arrived in front of the reddish building with the symbol 'Fire' on it. She put her hands on her knees and supported herself as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh! There you are! I was just about to get you." Tenten looked up to see Kotetsu standing at the bottom of the stairwell which wound to the back of the dome like building. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you. Follow me." Tenten stood up and followed Kotetsu.

They came to the double door office and Kotetsu knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in." They entered a large room stacked with papers and scrolls. Tsunade was sitting at her desk resting her chin on one of her hands and the other was rubbing her temple. "Ugh, when's all this paper going to stop coming in?" she looks up and notices Tenten. "Oh, good, you're here. You can go now Kotetsu," said Tsunade making her last sentence sound uncaring.

"That hurts Tsunade-sama," replied Kotetsu as he made his way to the door.

"Just get out of here, idiot!" screamed Tsunade as Kotetsu closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten trying to get the Hokage back on track.

"Yes. You may know what this is all about already, am I correct?"

"Is it about my past?" asked Tenten in a low voice.

"Huh? What do you mean? That's not what I called you here for."

"Wha-? Genma didn't tell you?" asked Tenten in a confused tone.

"Tell me what?! Argh! This is getting all confusing. I'll tell you what I called you here for, then you can tell me what Genma hasn't. Please, take a seat. We may be here for a while," said Tsunade as she gestured to a chair sitting in front of her desk. Tenten sat in the chair and situated herself in a comfortable position. When she was ready she nodded her head to tell Tsunade to explain what she was called down for.

"Alright, Tenten. I called you here regarding Genma," started Tsunade.

"Genma? Is something wrong with Genma?!" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong with him. It's about him taking care of you. Tenten, you're now sixteen and a chunnin. It's time for you to live on you own," explained Tsunade. Tenten Jerked up a little as her eyes shot wide open. She understood now as to why Genma's belongings weren't in the apartment. She tried o fight back the tears, but couldn't. Just the thought of Genma not being there to greet her when she arrived home, not being hugged by him when she was down, and most importantly, not seeing his smiling face each and every day just broke her heart into little pieces.

"Tenten, are you okay?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. Please, excuse me," said Tenten as she got up from the chair and ran out of the room.

"Damn. Maybe I should've let her tell her story first," sighed Tsunade.

Tenten ran down the street crying. Her eyes were shut tight. She didn't care where her legs would take her, so long as she could get away. She didn't even know quite what it was she was running from. Was it… loneliness?

She kept running until she felt herself bump into something, making her fall back and land on her butt.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Shino kneeling in front of her.

**Okay, I have to stop here. I will try to write whenever I have free time. Sorry again for such a short chapter. I'm really busy now so future chapters may be short like this. Maybe even shorter. I don't know. Please, please, ****PLEASE** **review!!! Give me some encouragement ppl, please!!! All flames are ignored!**

**Ja ne!!!! 3**


	4. Feelings of The Same

**Hey people!!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… ok in a long time. I've been REALLY busy with school and other stuff. I got sick again last Tuesday so I had to stay home. Why is it that every time I miss school something important goes on and I end up having to make it up?! Jeez! I still have to make up my stupid Spanish!!! Oh well. Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I DO NOT own Naruto… except for Jomei, I own him.**

**Chapter 4: Feelings of the same**

**Previously: **

"_Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Shino._

At that moment she felt as though she lost control of her body. She needed to be comforted, so she grabbed Shino and hugged him.

Shino was shocked that such a young and beautiful kunoichi was hugging him. He was so shocked that he had no idea what he should do. His cheeks turn to a cherry red as she hugged him tighter.

"Uh, Tenten? What are you-?" started Shino until he heard a little sniff from the small being hugging him tighter. 'Crap! She's crying! What should I do?' was all Shino could think of as she cried in his shoulder.

Tenten didn't care who it was she was hugging, she just needed comfort. She leaned back, took a deep breath, and explained what had happened earlier that day.

"He's not coming back. If I beg Tsunade-sama I have a huge feeling she still won't let him. I just know it," Tenten muttered as she buried her face into his shoulder. Shino couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He knew exactly how she felt.

His mother had left him when and his father behind when he was only four. When she left he did nothing but cry. His father had told him she was going on a ling term mission and won't be back for a year. Shino knew he was lying. He knew that his mother had left him for good. Before she left she was acting strangely. When he was taking his mother's report files to his father he accidentally tripped and all of the contents fell out. He tried to put everything back in order until he came across a letter and a photo. The photo was his mother with a man, a man who was not his father. He couldn't help but to wonder who he was, so he read the letter attached to the photo (yes people Shino can read at the age of four. His parents taught him so he could be smarter than the other kids). It had explained that she was in love with another man named Akemi Sato and she was planning on leaving with him and on breaking all connections with the Aburame family, even her son. He put the note and photo back in the file and acted as though nothing happened.

Tenten and Shino sat on the ground for a good 5 minutes. Tenten now realized that she was wasting his time and should let him get back to whatever he was doing. She stood up with Shino following her actions.

"I'm sorry. You must be really bored listening to me. I should get going," said Tenten as she started to walk off.

"Actually, I know exactly how you feel," started Shino as Tenten stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. "My mother left me when I was four so I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you," explained Shino. Tenten had eyes of curiosity and stared at him intently. He knew she wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't have the time to explain. He was to meet the Hokage about something.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," he said as he started to walk off in the opposite direction that Tenten was previously heading. She watched him as he turned the corner.

Once he was out of sight she felt like something was tugging at her heart. She quickly realized the feeling, for she had had it earlier that day. It was loneliness. She hated this feeling with a passion, so she decided to get rid of it.

She quickly ran to the corner and looked around it. She saw nothing. He wasn't there. She looked down at the ground with a look of sadness.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice as Tenten jumped up in surprise and gave a little scream. She turned around and sure enough saw Shino.

"N-no," started Tenten as she tried to come up with an excuse. "W-well yeah, I-I dropped my, uh, wallet. Yeah, I must have dropped it some where around here when I was running. But, I don't see it so maybe I left it in Lady Tsunade's office," lied Tenten as she gave a little grin.

"Well, I'm on my way over there. You could come with me and we can look for it while we're there," said Shino.

"O-okay," said Tenten nervously as she tried to come up with a plan.

The two walked down the street towards Tsunade's office and Tenten was, for the first time in her life, so nervous se felt like exploding.

**Okay, I'm sorry everybody but I have to stop here. I know, I know! It's short but this is all I can get up for now. I won't be able to put up another chapter for a loooooong time. I'm so busy right now it's unbelievable. Any way, I'll try to write some more in my spare time in my journal, but I don't think I'll be able to get it up on here. Please R&R!!!! All flames are ignored!!!**


	5. New Guardian

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!! Ok I'm sry I haven't updated in a looooooong time. Seriously I'm sry! I had a whole bunch of stuff going on and everything and I got sick again last week so I was sleeping most of my free time. Stupid weather keeps changing from warm to cold then cold to warm all of the weather changes make me sick, literally. It's 4 a.m. and I'm just a little tired. I got bored and didn't have any other fics to read (cuz I'm too lazy to look for one) so I decided to write a chapter. Well here goes…**

**Disclaimer: do we seriously have to go over this again? sigh idon'townnaruto! Except for Jomei. He's mine.**

**Chapter 5: New Guardian**

**Previously:**

_The two walked down the street towards Tsunade's office and Tenten was, for the first time in her life, so nervous se felt like exploding._

As they walked down the street Tenten quickly came up with a plan. Once they were to get to Tsunade's office she will quickly but quietly put her wallet in a corner somewhere and pretend to find it. It was a good plan that was sure to work.

Once they reached the building Tenten put her hand in her pocket to prepare to take her wallet out and do her thing.

As they approached Tsunade's office Tenten started to look for a spot to put her wallet. You would be surprised by the low amount of corners there are in the ROUND building. Tenten sure was.

'_Crap! There are hardly any corners in this place! I can't just put it by a wall. He'll wonder why he didn't see it when he 'passed' by it! Oh man! I'm screwed!' _thought the nervous Tenten as she frantically searched for a spot.

"Did you spot your wallet?" asked Shino. Tenten jumped and looked around, wondering where she was and… kind of pretending to look for her wallet. When she realized that they were all ready at the hokage's office she, again, came up with a quick plan.

"U-um…no not yet. I'll just look around. Maybe they found it and put it at the front desk. I'll go look," said Tenten as she started to walk slowly towards the stairs.

"Oh, OK. I hope you find it," said Shino as he started to open the door to the hokage's office.

Just as Tenten turned around she overheard the hokage yelling at Shino saying how late he was. Tenten felt terrible for holding him back with her sappy story from earlier. Just then Tenten decided to wait up for Shino and offer him lunch as a sorry for getting him in trouble.

Tenten walked over by the door and leaned against the wall. As she waited she overheard Shino's conversation with the hokage.

**Shino POV**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. The hokage had a serious face. I guess Naruto has been here. Her serious face kind of had a look as if she was pissed off at something.

"It's about Tenten," replied the hokage.

"What about?" I asked now interested in what might happen to her since her guardian was forced to leave earlier this morning, according to Tenten.

The hokage brought her hands up to her face and stared at me intently. "I want you to watch over Tenten during the days. You know, like little check ups to see how she's doing on her own. I want you to report to me everyday about her. If you notice anything strange happen to her then let me know."

"Why? Can't her teammates do that?" I asked, surprised by the request. I now realize that I was to become Tenten's temporary guardian.

"Hyuuga Neji could care less about her and I don't need another fate lover in this village. As for Rock Lee, I'm just scared at the thought of what he would turn her into," said Tsunade as she shivered at the thought of Tenten in a green spandex outfit. "You are the most responsible person around who I believe can do this. You can do this, can't you?" asked Tsunade as she gave me a death glare.

I sighed, making her give me an even angrier death glare. "Fine," was all I could say in order for her not to kill me.

"Good! I need you to check on her in the mornings, during her training, and in the evenings. At the end of the day report to me," she explained. "And if anything were to happen I want you to use this." She handed me a small box that looked as if it could hold a pencil. I opened it to find a needle used to give injections. It was filled with a lime green liquid.

"What's this?" I asked curios as to find an idea what I might need it for.

"It's a stabilizer. I made it myself and should only be used on Tenten. It has the exact amount in it for her. If something were to happen just inject it into her arm," explained Tsunade.

I was scared to know what this something may be that could happen. "Fine. I need the address to Tenten's home then I'll go," I said as I put the box in my pouch.

**Tenten's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Shino was becoming my temporary guardian! And that stabilizer! What does she think's going to happen to me?!

I couldn't stay here any longer. I stood up straight and ran home. Multiple thoughts were racing through my mind I couldn't concentrate on one.

I got home. When I walked, no, ran through the door I slammed it shut and locked it. I ran to my room, slammed the door, and cried into my pillow.

**Okay ppl. It's 4:30 A.M. and I'm tired. I might not be able to update for a while cuz I have a huge economics project to do and I might be too busy playing my new ddr game I got for easter 3. **

**P.S. Come visit me at my Myspace page and be my friend! Read my blog and find out why I can't/don't update my stories! I'll also have sneak peeks in my blogs to next chapters of A Kiss Never Forgotten!: ** /luvanime2** Just be sure to mention that you are from fanfic otherwise I might not accept.**


	6. Telling Off

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!! Ugh, I have school tomorrow… I don't want to go!! Well I have my computer with me tonight so I thought I'd write a quick chapter. It's 12 in the morning, just an F.Y.I. I'm a little tired of playing ddr supernova 2. Oh! That reminds me, please please please visit my myspace page: **/luvanime2 . **I'll have sneak peeks of new chapters for AKNF or any other stories I may write. But u have to become my friend in order to read them. If you do make sure to tell me that ur from fanfic. Please and thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I. don't. own. Anything!! Except for Jomei. He's mine.**

**Chapter 6: Telling Off**

**Previously:**

_I couldn't believe it! Shino was becoming my temporary guardian! And that stabilizer! What does she think's going to happen to me?!_

_I couldn't stay here any longer. I stood up straight and ran home. Multiple thoughts were racing through my mind I couldn't concentrate on one. _

_I got home. When I walked, no, ran through the door I slammed it shut and locked it. I ran to my room, slammed the door, and cried into my pillow._

I fell asleep and when I woke up I looked at the clock to see that it was 10 A.M!! I had overslept!! I was supposed to meet Neji for training at 9:30!! I quickly got up did my hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into a clean pair of clothes.

"Bye Genma I have to-" I said cutting it off as I remembered that Genma wasn't there anymore. I ran to the training grounds and prepared for a lecture from Neji about being late and sleeping in and how it's bad to make people think you're lazy.

When I arrived at the training grounds I saw Neji and someone else talking. I was too far to see who it was but when I got closer I noticed it was Shino.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Remembering what happened yesterday made me want to turn around and run. Something inside told me to stay and see what he was going to do. I walked slowly to the two and acted like my cheerful self.

"Hey Neji, sorry I'm late! Oh hi Shino," I said with my eyes closed but looking happy hoping Neji would let me go on my tardiness and also hoping Shino would leave now.

When I looked up I saw Neji walking/stomping towards me with a look on his face that made him looked like he actually cared about something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were starting to live alone?!" Neji asked as he grabbed the sides of my arms.

"I didn't think you would care and I didn't want to bother you with my problems," I told Neji hoping I didn't make him feel hurt.

"You're my teammate! Why wouldn't I care?!" yelled Neji making Tenten blush a little at the thought of Neji actually caring about her. "After all, if one of our teammates has problems at home chances are they'll bring it to the battlefield." Tenten's heart sank. It was just like Neji to only care about missions. She was a fool to think that he would really care about her.

"I should get going. Seeing that you're fine I have no reason to be here," said Shino as he started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" yelled Neji. "Is there any way that I can take your place? Have me check on her. It would save you the trouble. Besides I see her everyday anyway," said Neji. Shino appeared like he was really thinking about the offer.

"As tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid I can't allow it. Lady Hokage told me that once I accepted then I couldn't let anyone take my place unless something serious happens to me," explained Shino. For some reason Neji became angrier.

"Why?! Is there something I shouldn't know about my teammate?! I think I have a right to know what's wrong with her! If I don't who knows what could happen when we're on a mission!" yelled Neji. "What if she gets seriously hurt and-"

"STOP!" I yelled. "Just…stop. You know Neji, you really need to get your head out of the clouds and start think about others seriously and not what could happen on missions. You know what? Do me a favor and actually think about other people's feelings for once. Jerk. C'mon Shino. We don't have to deal with this," I said as I started to walk with Shino. It felt so good to just tell that Hyuuga bastard off.

As we walked off the training grounds Lee had just arrived.

"Hey! Where are you going, Tenten?" asked Lee

"Away from Neji and to some place to calm down," I replied.

"Oh, did Neji hurt Konoha's beautiful blossom?! If so then I, Rock Lee, will challenge him and-"

"Can it Lee. You always say that but you never win. Just leave that Hyuuga bastard alone," I said as I turned to give Neji a glare hoping he was looking. He was. "He doesn't care about anyone but his stupid fate and missions. He's a heartless jerk and I regret falling for him," I said as I glared my best death glare towards Neji. (A/N: I'm a huge NejiTen fan and it hurts me to have Tenten say these things)

Shino and I continued walking off. Lee just stood there and looked as if he was struggling on whose side to go on. Mine or Neji's.

When Shino and I got about a quarter of a mile from the training grounds were I turned around to look at him.

"You know you don't have to follow me around all the time. I'm fine on my own. I don't need your help," I told Shino.

"So you heard our conversation. The hokage's and mine," replied Shino. I gasped and looked down at my feet not wanting to make eye contact in this sort of conversation.

"Yeah. I heard. So what? You gonna tell Lady Tsunade?" I asked in a kiddish voice. Silence. I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just still upset about Genma leaving and that whole stabilizer crap. I'm just gonna go home and think this all over. See ya later," I said as I turned around and bumped into something that wasn't there before.

**Ok ppl. That's all for tonight. It's going on 2. It took me forever to write this one. I kept getting little writer's blocks but I got around it. I left a cliffy for you all. If you go on my myspace and become my friend you can all read on what or who it is before anyone else in my blog. Please R&R!! All flames are ignored. I realized that I forgot to say that in my last chapter. Oppsies.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Surprise!

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl! It's 12 a.m. and I was on the computer and thought I'd write another chapter. I'm gonna make this one short…hopefully it will be short. Anyway I started to put sneak peeks on my blog on myspace. Remember u need to become my friend in order to view them. Anyway, let's get this thing started.**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again?! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Except for Jomei. He's mine.**

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

_Yeah. I heard. So what? You gonna tell Lady Tsunade?" I asked in a kiddish voice. Silence. I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just still upset about Genma leaving and that whole stabilizer crap. I'm just gonna go home and think this all over. See ya later," I said as I turned around and bumped into something that wasn't there before._

I looked up and saw Genma!

"Omigosh! Genma where did you go? I was so worried!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Gee thanks it's nice to see you too," replied Genma

"Hehe, sorry. But seriously, where have you been?"

"Well the meeting with Lady Tsunade was about me moving out. She wanted you to start living on your own so that you could get used to the feeling. Besides you're a Chuunin now. You should be able to take care of yourself. After all, I did teach you everything I know about good house keeping and cooking."

"I know. But it's so lonely without you. The apartment is so quiet. It feels so much bigger since you left and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. I heard about your little rampage around the hokage's office. I guess I should have at least told you. How about I come by and make you my famous grilled cheese? You're friend could come too if he wants to." Remembering that Shino was there I turned to ask him.

"That's ok. I have a family dinner to go to tonight," said Shino.

"Oh well ok, see you in the afternoon," I said as I watched Shino walk away.

OoOoO

Just seeing her light up like that when she saw Genma made me feel somewhat good about myself. Good thing I ran into him yesterday and told him how upset she was.

I turned down her offer for lunch because I thought she would like to spend some quality time with her former guardian. For some reason I had a strange feeling inside of me whenever she was upset about something. I would normally ignore it but this time I didn't. I wanted to help her.

When I turned around I saw her laughing and hugging Genma like she hasn't seen him in years. To see her smile, to hear her laugh, it all made me feel warm inside. A feeling I haven't felt since my mother left me.

OoOoO

I was so happy to see Genma again. And to taste his grilled cheese was like heaven. Genma's grilled cheese didn't taste like your any ordinary grilled cheese. He added extra cheese to it and used a special kind of cheese. He still refuses to tell me his secret.

After eating Genma and I decided to sit down and talk for a while. It seemed like forever since we last sat down and talked. He talked about his upcoming mission which sounded really exciting. Apparently some kid was found from a clan that was killed and was raised in a different village but that village was at risk of being at war. The kid is supposedly an important person and needs to be taken to a safer village. So he's bringing him here to Konoha.

I didn't have much to say because, well, nothing happened except for when I told Neji off and rampaged through Lady Tsunade's office.

After a few hours of talking Genma had to go to his apartment and start packing for his mission.

As I watched Genma leave I felt a little upset but not as much as when I first found out he was gone. Let's just say I didn't go running through the house screaming 'He's gone!! Waaaaah!! Kami, why did he have to leave?!'

About an hour after Genma left I realized that I said some harsh things to Lee when he wasn't even the one I was mad at. I decided to go find him and apologize. I hoped that Neji wasn't there. If he was then I'd probably have to wait until tomorrow to say sorry to Lee.

When I arrived at the first place I figured Lee would be (the training grounds) I noticed that someone was lying on the ground and it wasn't Lee. Trust me, you could spot his green spandex outfit a mile away.

I walked closer to the figure trying to make out who or what it was. When I was about 35 feet away I noticed that it was Neji sound asleep. He was lying on his side facing away from me. I could tell he was asleep because he would have sensed me by now.

When I got closer he shifted which made me jump and start to turn around to start running, but when I looked he was still asleep.

'_Geez! That idiot is gonna catch a cold if he sleeps out here'_ I thought. I walked up to him and knelt down by him. Seeing his sleeping face made me blush. _'WAIT! What am I thinking?! I hate this guy! I should just leave while I can,"_ I thought as I got up. I turned and took two steps when…

"What are you doing here?" It was Neji. He woke up. I quickly came up with another one of my little plans.

"Well, I thought that since I didn't get any training done today I might as well train now, but seeing as your still here I'll just leave to save the argument for later. Ja ne," I said as I kept walking.

When I looked at the corner of my eye to look at his reaction I didn't see anything. He was gone.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"WTF?!" was all I could manage to say since Neji scared the crap out of me by saying that 10 inches close to my face. "Why should you care? I'll go where ever I want."

"Tell me, you know what's going on, don't you?" he asked. Feeling upset I just continued walking, ignoring his question. Big mistake. He grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" I screamed at him.

"I'm your teammate and your friend, yet you won't tell me what's going on with you!"

"A friend wouldn't push their friends to the ground and start yelling at them like you are!" I shouldn't have said that because he rose his hand and I prepared for a slap across my face. I shut my eyes and prepared for what will become a death match.

I kept them closed and when I thought about the time Neji would hit me has come, nothing happened. I opened my eye and saw that Shino had grabbed his hand and stopped him from slapping me.

"You're causing too much trouble out here. I think it's time for you to go home," said Shino as he released Neji's hand. Neji stood up straight and walked away. It shocked me to see that he didn't start a fight with Shino.

"Thanks. I guess if it weren't for these check-ups I would have been killing him by now," I said as I got up from the ground and brushed the loose grass off of me.

"Just make sure you don't lose control,"

I looked down remembering what really could have happened if Shino didn't show up. My nameless bloodline would appear and who knows what kind of condition Neji would be in. It scared me to think about these things.

**Ok ppl that's it for today. Its 12:30 now and I'm tired and I still have to put the sneak peek up for Chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Unfortunately it's longer than my last chapter. I was just so into it I kind of lost control. Sorry about that! Anyway please R&R!! I would really like to hear what you guys think of it. I haven't been getting any reviews and it makes me sad. **


	8. Realization of Feelings

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!! Wooooh!! Another chapter up!! YES!! I'm so excited for no reason!! Ok enough of that. Anyway, I really hoped you all liked my last chapter. Again no new reviews scare me and make me feel like you guys don't like it. It makes me wanna cy. j/k.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin! Jomei mine!**

**Chapter 8: Realization of Feelings**

**Previously:  
**  
_"Just make sure you don't lose control,"_

_I looked down remembering what really could have happened if Shino didn't show up. My nameless bloodline would appear and who knows what kind of condition Neji would be in. It scared me to think about these things._

Shino walked me home to make sure I didn't get into anymore trouble. I felt bad about having him around to save my ass all the time. I felt like such a burden.

"What's wrong?" asked Shino. I guess he saw how sad I was.

"It's just that...I feel like I'm being a burden to you. I hate feeling this way," I told him.

"Don't worry about it. After all I was the one who accepted to do this,"

I looked up at him and I could feel my cheeks turn to red. The rest of the way I just looked down at the ground trying to get rid of my blush. It wasn't like I like him, or do I? I blushed even more at the thought and cursed myself in my head.

"Here we are," said Shino making me look up. Luckily I had gotten rid of the stupid blush. I noticed that we were at my apartment. It felt weird saying that, 'my apartment.' No one else's, just mine.

"Um would you like to come in for a while? It's the least I could do," I asked. I couldn't believe I just invited a guy into MY apartment!

"Uh, sure if you don't mind,"

"Oh not at all!"

We walked into the living room/dining room. I noticed that I didn't open the curtains this morning, it was usually Genma's job, so I opened them making the room look brighter and a little larger than what it looked.

"You can have a seat on the couch," I said as I picked up some magazines off the floor and put them in a drawer in an end table next to the couch.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 3 o'clock.

"You have a dinner thing with your family in a few hours right?" I asked remembering what he told me in the street when we ran into Genma.

"Actually, I don't. I just gave an excuse so that you could spend time with your former guardian," he replied. I blushed at the thought of him doing something for me. No one's ever done that for me, except for Genma.

"Oh, well would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked. I then began to scream in my head and wonder why I was doing all these things.

"Sure," said Shino as he searched through DVDs that were on the end table.

I decided to make Genma's special spaghetti that he taught me to make with some garlic bread. As we waited for the water to come to a boil for the noodles and the sauce to cook, we decided to watch a movie.

We looked through the movies and decided to watch 'The Mist' (A/N: I watched it and it was ok, a little scary but I hated the ending. Just so you know there's gonna be a spoiler from it). When we got to the part when they were going over to the pharmacy it scared me when they were walking through the mist. I was scared something would come out and eat them so without noticing I had grabbed onto Shino's jacket and closed my eyes.

When the part was over and they were back in the store I opened my eyes and realized what I was holding onto.

"Ah! S-sorry about that!" I said as I blushed and got up to stir the sauce and the noodles.

After another 40 minutes the spaghetti was ready along with the garlic bread.

"Dinner's ready," I said as I once again blushed. I sounded like a frickin wife, what girl wouldn't blush at that?!

We sat right across from each other at the 3' x 3' square table that was placed just off of the kitchen. I placed the spaghetti in between us so that we didn't have to pass it to each other.

We ate quietly. We would occasionally have some small talk but not something that would last the whole meal.

Once we finished we both washed the dishes together. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted since it was the least he could do for staying for dinner.

"Thanks for the meal. It was flavorful," said Shino.

"No problem. It's one of my favorite dishes to make," I replied.

Once we finished we cleaned ourselves off and headed to the living room. Just before we exited the kitchen I slipped on a small puddle of water and started to fall backwards towards Shino.

He caught me but there wasn't enough time for him to gain his balance. He ended up falling as well with me landing right on top of him.

When I sat up he did as well.

"Are you OK?" he asked holding my shoulders. His touch was so warm for a guy who likes to hide his face from others. It felt so relaxing.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. What about you?" I asked trying to get my head somewhere else but fantasy land.

"I'm OK," replied Shino. I looked back to make sure he wasn't lying was actually bleeding. When I saw his face the first thing I noticed was that his glasses where knocked off. His beautiful hazel eyes looking right into mine made me feel something so strong that I never realized what this feeling was. It was almost like the feeling I got whenever Neji would look at me.

"Um, I should get going. I need to report to Lady Tsunade," said Shino picking up his glasses and putting them back on.

"Oh, right!" I said as I quickly got up from his lap so that he could get up.

I walked him to the door to see him off like any polite hostess would do. I opened the door for him, since it was an older apartment the doors where a little tricky to open sometimes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" I asked

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he replied. "Oh and if you want you can train with me tomorrow, y'know, because of Neji and all."

I could feel blush rush up to my cheeks. I quickly debated if I should go or if I should just take the day off and train in the evening. I decided.

"I would like to but I need to do something before I meet up with you," I told Shino as I remembered that I didn't apologize to Lee for earlier today.

**Ok ppl I need to stop here cuz I need to watch a couple of episodes of a series my friend's letting me borrow. I'll still put a preview of the next chapter on my blog on myspace but it's going to be short cuz it's already 1:11 A.M. and I'm still so busy. I know I should have done this earlier but I was having so many writer's block and I needed to eat a lot of chocolate to get an idea (it helps me come up with ideas) then my mom found out I ate practically 4/3 of a giant bag of Hershey kisses so she actually made me go play my ddr. That's why I couldn't do it earlier. Please Please Please R&R!! Also if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. I know you're all wondering when Tenten's long dead cousin's going to come in. Well, he won't be for a while. At least not until something romantic happens. That's all.**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
